Why do you want me?
by Calipso989
Summary: Why does he want me? ME? Yaoi. I hate this box, why does it exist?


**Why do you want me?**

I could not believe he wanted me. ME! Of all people why would he want a sub-par student like me, when he could have Death Scythe? Death Scythe was mature, suave, and legal. I was, immature, uncouth, and illegal. My best asset is my hair. White as snow from my albinism. He loved it, and that made me love it. I love him, true enough, but why does he have to be older than me by so many years. I wish I could give him what I know he wants, what I want. I just fear that I will be hurt by him, or that he will leave me after it. Would ya' listen to me? I sound like a girl, so uncool. If this is a joke, then it is the worst kind. The one that hurts instead of being funny. Why can't I just decide whether or not I want to do this?

This is it. The time has come to say goodbye to the old me, and embrace the new me. I stand in front of his house, finding the courage to knock on his door and give myself over to him. I can hear him rolling down the long hallway to the door that flung open on its own. I stand waiting for him to come out, grab me, and pull me away to the place I dread and anticipate. I want to do this, it is why I am here. He grabs my waist and I am taken into the darkness. I am thrown onto a soft surface, a bed. His hot breath on my throat. I can feel the desire. His hands tug at my shirt, I help him take it off, then my shoes, socks, pants, and finally, my boxers. I lay stark naked before him.

"Why do you want me?" The words escape my lips as he kisses my neck. I never meant to say them, but there they are. My subconscious overpowered my concise. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He is just looking at me. Why does he not speak? Laughing, he's laughing at me. Why does he laugh? "I'm Serious. Why are you laughing at me?"

He turns his screw and utters "Because you are different form everyone else. You have a battle in you most could only imagine. I want you because you have the most beautiful hair and eyes in this world. The sharp contrast of the white and red if stunning."

I kiss him to hide the tear that is falling done my check. Pulling off his lab coat, I move to take off his shirt and admire the self-inflicted scars. They zigzag his body in a most astounding way. I move to unbutton his pants and I get a smile for my efforts. He went commando. Most cool. He pulls me close and bites my neck, his sharp teeth drawing blood from my pale skin. Why do I enjoy this pain? Moaning, I reach of his member, wrapping hand around it. Stroking gently he gasps, that is way cool. Just the sound I wanted to hear. He leans into my hand and moans. Right where I want him. I grab three of his fingers and start sucking. If it was ever unclear that I wanted him, it was gone in that moment.

Taking his fingers out of my mouth, Stein slides in my ass. I gasp like a little wimp. I am being so uncool right now. He pulls it in and out, in and out, in and out, making a rhythm. He then slides in two at a time, keeping to his rhythm. He scissors his fingers, stretching me until I can take a third finger. He slides his finger deep, searching for the spot that will make me double over. As if I could, at the first sign of me struggling he sent out soul threads to keep me tied down.

When he feels I am stretched far enough to fit him, he slides in. His size is not too big, nor is he small. Right where it is perfect. I can feel him in me, penetrating deep.

"Don't be afraid to hurt me, I can take it." I volunteer. I know he knows I can't, by I also know it won't stop him from doing as I say. He slides in and out roughly ,not caring if I am comfortable in my position. Moaning" Faster, mmm, please, I am begging you." I know he wants to hear that. He lets loose and starts riding for all he is worth. Again I am back to the question of why I enjoy the pain. I must find some pleasure in the sickest, most twisted part of my mind. Again I let out a deep throat moan. It shakes me to the core, and sends vibrations out. Stain is interested in how many fingers he can fit in my ass with his dick. It feels so cramped, but so good too.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI NELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

He does not get that I will fuck him into a wheelchair. He will not be able to walk for a few days to a week after this. He asked me why I wanted him, I told him part of the reason, the other part is that I want to feel virgin ass again. I have stretched Death Scythe out too far, I must give him time to shrink back down. I cannot wait to be with him again, but Soul Eater is not a bad substitute for the other scythe.

I give all I have into finding and hitting his prostate as hard as I can. He shuddered and gasped, the two sings I found what I am looking for. I repeatedly ram into the spot that will make him numb in a matter of seconds. I wrap my hand around his pulsating member and stroke it. His pre-cum is coming full circle and he is ready to cum. I will give him a reason to. I spill my seed into his tightness. He comes all over us. He is such a good boy, too bad he will not walk due to my roughness. I hope he finds it worth the pain.

I pull out and clean us up then lay next to him. I wrap my arm around him and kiss his head. The poor lad is fast asleep, as I should be too.

**Authors note:**

** Tanks for reading. Remember to pinch at the top of the nasal cavity and tilt the head back to stop the bleeding .What next? A soulxdeathscythe or a hetalia germanyxnorthitaly? Let me know in the reviews you leave. Sorry if not enough lemon, was asked to turn it down. Now that I have the next story will be more lemon than this. **


End file.
